pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jellicent
/ |dexalola= |dexgalar=306 |evofrom=Frillish |gen=Generation V |species=Floating Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Ghost |metheight=2.2 m |imheight=7'03" |metweight=135.0 kg |imweight=297.6 lbs. |ability=Water Absorb Cursed Body |dw=Damp |egg1=Amorphous |body=10 |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Jellicent (Japanese: ブルンゲル Burungeru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Jellicent are enormous aquatic jellyfish-like Pokémon that share some traits with octopuses. They possess a regal appearance. Their bodies are mostly composed of sea water. Like its pre-evolution, its appearance varies depending on its gender. Male Jellicent are cyan blue in colour with a thick light blue mustache-like membrane curing around his face; he has round blue eyes with red pupils, and his three lower tentacles are lined with diamond-shaped light blue markings. Female Jellicent are bright pink in colour, with a frilly light pink membrane curling around her body, red eyes with blue pupils and two long black eyelashes, and a red lip-like mouth; her lower tentacles are bordered by light pink frills. Jellicent have large, round, bulbous heads with small crown-like features on top. Gender differences Male Jellicent have blue bodies, wavy tentacles, and a mustache. Females have pink bodies, fluffy tentales, and a fluffy crest. Behavior According to legends, Jellicent are territorial, they seem to capture, and consume anything that enters their territories (including ships), by dragging them down into the depths of the ocean. Special Abilites Jellicent absorb sea water and propel themselves through the water by rapidly expelling it. Evolution Jellicent evolves from Frillish at level 40. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime * Rizzo's Jellicent (male) * Rizzo's Jellicent (female) * Marlon's Jellicent Trivia * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, you can catch Jellicent in Undella Town (depending on which version you have, and what day it is). If you have Black 2, and it's Thursday, you can catch male Jellicent. If you have White 2, and it's Sunday, you can catch female Jellicent. * It may be the "king" and "queen" of the ocean, considering the tufts on top of their heads look like crowns and their all around regal appearance. * It also appears to look like Drifblim. Coincidentally, they are both part types. * Jellicent and its pre-evolution, Frillish, are the only dual-type Pokémon that can learn Water Spout. * Jellicent, along with 2 other Pokémon in Unova, have major gender differences in terms of looks. The other two are Unfezant and Frillish. * Despite being a Water-type Pokémon, its -type characteristics give it the ability to use -type moves. * Jellicent are unique for naturally having the ability, Cursed Body. * It only learns Special and Status moves by leveling up. Coincidentally, competitive players regard it as a special wall, and to a lesser extent, special sweeper. Origin Jellicent is based on a jellyfish. It also slightly resembles an octopus. Etymology Jellicent may be a combination of the words "jellyfish" and "descent" (as it is known to drag ships down to their doom beneath the sea). It might also a combination of jellyfish and translucent. It can also be taken from "magnificent", as it looks aristocratic. Gallery 593Jellicent-Male BW anime.png 593Jellicent-Female BW anime.png 593Jellicent Male Dream.png 593Jellicent Female Dream.png Jellicent-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon